When Rin Gets Sick
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: One day, Izumo and Shiemi get a call from Yukio, that Rin is sick. But why does Yukio seem to be the one sounding harassed. IzumoxRinxShiemi, Rin sandwich! For a good friend's b-day! Happy Birthday!


**When Rin gets sick, bad things happen… at least for many of his friends. **

**Let's just say, he's very, uh… different. :D I highly enjoyed writing this.**

**And yes, this was… A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR A GOOD FRIEND O'MINE. SINCE SHE ABSOLUTELY LOVES OKAMURA RIN-KUN AND AO NO EXORCIST.**

**If you don't like…**

**ShiemixRin**

**IzumoxRin**

**Don't bother reading. =.='''**** Actually, I don't mind if you read either way. So never mind. :D**

**Enjoy this fanfic. And I promise I will get around to updating my others, I HAVE NOT DROPPED ANY OF THEM. It's not my fault I'm loaded with homework… D; Blame the teachers (****actually, it's kind of my fault since I am a huge procrastinator…)**

**Yes, now I will shut myself up and get on with the story.**

**Enjoyeth!**

* * *

><p>It was a strange day at True Cross Academy. At least, that was what Izumo was thinking as she walked by Shiemi`s side. They were on their way to visit Rin. There had been an urgent call that required them there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The phone had rung, and Shimei and Izumo had both dived for it. Shiemi had looked shocked at the occurrence, and allowed Izumo to take the phone.<em>

"_Y-You can take it if you like!" Shiemi said determinedly._

"_Okay..." Izumo said, and picked up the phone. There was tired and harsh breathing on the other end of the line._

"_Um… hello?"__Izumo spoke into the receiver uncertainly. The harsh breathing grew stronger, and finally a voice erupted on the other end._

"_Is this either Shiemi or Kamiki-san?`` The voice exclaimed, sounding tired, annoyed, and frustrated._

"_Yes… is this Yukio-sense?" Izumo spoke, surprised. _

"_Yuki-chan?" Shiemi questioned, surprised. Izumo held up her finger, annoyed, hearing two voices caused her to get annoyed and frustrated easily._

"_I need your help! Please, you and Shiemi have to come as soon as possible!"_

"_Why?" Izumo asked suspiciously._

"_Just come- hey! Nii-san! Not there! You idiot, don`t do that!"_

_What _were_ they doing? Izumo and Shiemi were suspicious. Nonetheless, Yukio continued._

"_Just come! Please! Nii-san is sick, because he hate wasabi, and I`m begging- OW!" And the call ended on that happy note, leaving Shiemi and Izumo to stare at the phone in utter shock._

_Rin was sick?_

* * *

><p>This was what had left them in this uncomfortable situation. Shiemi was trying her best to pick up a conversation, that poor thing, wheras Izumo just grunted, nodded, or commented to end the conversation. Finally, they arrived at the door. Shiemi raised her hand to press the doorbell, but the door opened abruptly.<p>

The doorway revealed a very disgruntled looking Yukio. His glasses were at a slanted angle, hanging off his lose, which annoyed Izumo to such an extent that she wanted to slap them off. His shirt was torn in different places, and he was in only his boxers. What had gone down before they arrived? It was the question both Izumo and even Shiemi wanted to answer.

Shiemi stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists, and she had that little determined, shy spark in her eyes. "Wh-where`s Rin?"

"He`s…" All of a sudden, Yukio groaned and collapsed to the floor, scaring Shiemi like anything.

"Y-Yuki-chan? Are you okay?"

"I assure you, fine ladies, that he is more than fine." A smug voice was heard from the hallway.

Shiemi and Izumo both looked up and were taken aback to see Rin standing there. He looked weird. His cheeks were red, remnants of his fever. However, his face looked different. Somehow… it looked cleaner. He didn't look like the usual clumsy, loud, fun, playful Rin. Playful was all there was to it… in a strange sense. His shirt was half unbuttoned, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He walked towards a shocked Izumo, and tilted up her chin.

"How are you today, Izu-chan?" He asked, his breath on her face.

Izumo's jaw dropped open, and she turned very red. She felt the murderous intent to do something bad, like kick him. What was wrong with him today?

"Izu-chan? THE NERVE! Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing him away.

"Why did you visit me, then? If you were going to just push me away~?"

"You idiot!" She growled, annoyed, and pink all over. "_Shiemi_ and I came to visit because you were sick!"

"Do I look sick?"

"YES. YOU DO. YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED."

"I don't want to…" He whined playfully.

"R-Rin! Please go to bed!" Shiemi stood up, looking a little desperate. "I can m-make you something to make you feel better! Please!"

"Oho, you're quite cute aren't you~?" He said, leaning in close to her face.

"Rin! Rin, are you okay? You're acting _r-really_ weird!" Shiemi mumbled under her breath. But before she knew it, she was being backed into a wall, with a Rin who was so much more different than usual. It was as if… he had gotten more suede or something. He leaned into her face, and Shiemi blushed furiously, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she thought that the whole room was hearing it. Then there was a groan, and Rin fell to the ground in front of her, dazed and pretty much unconscious. Over him, Izumo was standing- she was red as well, and looked really hurt and angry for some reason.

"You idiot! You're so annoying! I hate you!" She yelled at him, and stormed out of the room. Shiemi looked bewildered, and followed her. She was kind of lagging behind, so she ran a little to catch up to Izumo.

"A-ano… Kamiki-san?" She asked in a polite tone, afraid that Izumo was still angry. But Izumo didn't respond. She just kept walking forwards, her hands clenched into fists. Nevertheless, Shiemi followed her worriedly still.

"Say…" Izumo said in a sort of vague tone, stopping so suddenly that Shiemi bumped into her from behind and fell backwards.

"O-ow…" Shiemi said quietly. She looked up at Izumo, not getting up yet.

"Why don't we do something to Rin tomorrow, Shiemi? That guy is just so annoying. I thought he was okay until now, but… today was just…" She broke off, angry and blushing. Shiemi got up and stared.

"Y-you… don't… do you like Rin?" Shiemi asked, secretly hoping that it was not true.

Izumo instantly turned super red. "N-NO! THAT'S NOT IT! AT ALL! I SWEAR! I… I DON'T LIKE THIS!"

_There was a hesitation…_ Shiemi thought kind of sadly.

"Do you agree? I mean, he almost k-kissed you, anyways."

Shiemi's head snapped up, and she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. "U-um… I don't think I can do anything to Rin… I'm sorry…"

"If you do, I'll give you something that you really want."

Shiemi looked at her, and Izumo was smiling kindly.

"I'll be your friend."

Shiemi's face had bewilderment on it. "Wh-what? I-I don't think being friends like that is a good idea…"

_I mean, I want to be friends, but we both… for Rin…_

"I… er, was going to ask you properly anyways." She said, rubbing her head uncomfortably. "What do you say?"

Shiemi looked at her, pondering her answer. "I… I…"

* * *

><p>The next day, in between classes, Rin was his usual self. He was cheerful, and teasing and whatnot. But he noticed that his brother was avoiding him. He caught sight of Yukio all of a sudden.<p>

"Oi, Yukio!" Rin called out to him, and Yukio looked at him immediately. "Do you want to-"

He cut off his question when Yukio turned away and ignored him. Rin looked annoyed, and frustrated. He ran after Yukio.

"Hey! Why have you been ignoring me?" Rin exclaimed, as he followed Rin into an empty classroom.

Yes. An _empty_ classroom. And Yukio looked the door.

"Well… Nii-san…" An awfully weird aura was emitting from Yukio, Rin noticed. Rin kind of looked scared.

"Um… Yukio? Are you okay?"

"Hehehe… I'm perfectly fine, but you won't be soon. This will be payback, payback…"

"Payback for what?" Why was Yukio acting so weird? This was unlike his calm self.

"Kekekeke~!" He laughed, and Rin got even more scared. Behind him, a figure grabbed him around the neck, and he realized by the, smell, you would say, that it was Izumo.

"I-Izumo! What are you-?" And then Shiemi popped out of nowhere, looking embarrassed, and guilty.

"Shiemi! Help me out here!" He yelled, being pulled back by Izumo.

"S-Sorry Rin… I agreed to it…"

"Agreed to what?" Rin thought, kind of annoyed now. What was up with everyone?

"I'm… sorry!" She yelled, kind of into the ceiling, and kind of stepped forward uncertainly.

"Come on, Yukio! What did I do?"

"If you'll all excuse me, now." Rin chuckled evilly.

He exited the room, and Rin's screams could be heard from any room. If any student asked Yukio what was going on, he would only chuckle and go back to his work.

And from that day onwards, Rin learnt never to eat wasabi again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's done.<strong>

**Oui, oui. I worked incredibly hard on this, as I do with all my fanfics. So please review.**

**REVIEW IS MY FAVOURITE WORD! BESIDES LAVI, AND ANIME, AND MANGA… AND VOCALOID AND STUFF. RIGHT. THAT DOESN'T MATTER, DOES IT? **

**Like I was saying, please review! EVEN YOU, WHOSE BIRTHDAY IT IS.**

**I AM SORRY. THIS GIFT IS SO LATE. FANFIC DIDN'T LET ME POST FOR REASONS BEYOND MY UNDERSTANDING.**

**Or maybe I'm just dumb.**

**In any case, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**AND I'M OUT!**

** -Kira-**


End file.
